DNA upstream of the Candida albicans maltase gene has been sequenced and a potential promoter region inserted into an expression vector using the firefly luciferase gene as reporter. When the construct was used to transform C. albicans, ten-fold more luciferase activity was found under conditions which induce maltase than in the noninduced state. The method of intracellular processing which results in two forms of the maltase has been further elucidated. The enzyme is found synthesized as a 66 kDa pro-enzyme which is cleaved at approximately Val 475 to produce an enzyme 3 kDa smaller but 10 times more active towards the natural substrates, sucrose and maltose. A multicenter trial comparison of fluconazole and amphotericin B for the therapy of candimeia in the nonimmunosuppressed host has stopped enrollment when the Goal of 190 evaluable patients was obtained. Data are now being analyzed.